Keeping Warm
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After finding an abandoned cottage in the middle of a blizzard, Rise and Yu resort to lurid means to stay warm until the storm blows over. Based in a scene from Persona 4 Golden and commissioned by Dan Gleesack.


"I found some blankets!" Rise said, shivering as she pulled some blankets up from a box she'd been rummaging through. The cabin that she and Yu had stumbled into, lost and scared out in the cold and not entirely sure where they were, was oddly well stocked for something so abandoned. They'd gotten a fire going, and she found a box full of blankets that she quickly brought over to her shivering boyfriend on the floor, settling two down onto the floor for them to sit up, and pulling two more over them as she sidled up extra close against him. "But it's not enough. I think we need to even warmer, Yu-senpai!"

Yu didn't know why she continued calling him that even as they were dating, but he didn't question it, almost liking the somewhat teasing and playful tone she took when she used it. "How are we supposed to get even warmer?" he asked, but received the answer as he watched the blankets rustle atop Rise's arms, the audible unzipping noise of her jacket coming loose startling him. "Wait, what are you doing? We need to keep layers on to stay warm."

"No, layers of clothing actually lose heat. The best way to keep warm is bare skin contact, and with these blankets on top of us, the rest won't get cold." She shed her jacket and started at her top as well, playfully her side up against him as she went. "So strip, senpai!"

Her insistence and the less than unpleasant request she was making left him unwilling to argue, starting to do away with his own cold weather layers as well. He didn't entirely buy her claims that this would be warmer, but he also didn't want to turn down what may well have been the salvaging of their unfortunate, blizzard-ruined night. Snuggling up for warmth by a raging fire was precisely the sort of stress reliever he needed to take his mind off of what was going on outside; they could weather the storm and then proceed in the morning when conditions were better. It was almost a romantic thought, actually, albeit a bit of a strange one.

He laid down beneath the blankets, expecting Rise to lie down atop him and embrace, but when she came down, she was noticeable backwards relative to her boyfriend. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as she tossed a leg over his head and laid down atop him.

Rise's thighs held onto her boyfriend's head tightly as her fingers toyed with his cock, quickly getting his blood rushing to it, making it harden right before her eyes. "Well, what better way to get our body temperatures up?" she asked, the playful tone in her voice implying that she was genuinely just fucking around with the thought of it at this point, but what she did next was nothing but genuine. She leaned down, taking his now mostly rigid cock into her mouth, imposing her will upon him by just going right for a blowjob; what could be a better sensation of warmth for Yu than feeling her hot mouth envelop his length?

The silver-haired teen groaned, hands gripping Rise's butt as he surrendered without much fight to her 'suggestions' for how to survive. There was no point in arguing when he could instead lean up and plant kisses onto her puffy mound instead. A few steady licks made her body wiggle excitedly down against his, and the way she ground atop him was precisely the sort of warmth generation they needed, which made his fingers dig into her plump rear as his tongue quickened its pace. No amount of cold was going to keep him from putting his all into eating his girlfriend out, and he was going to make sure that she got all of the warmth she needed.

With one hand wrapped around his base and another holding onto his inner thigh, Rise sucked Yu's cock all the way down, taking it with no issue into her throat. She was quick and very eager about 'warming' her boyfriend up, bobbing her head quickly up and down along his length, her tongue lapping quickly at it from inside of her mouth as her lips remained tight around it. This was the best way she could think of to take their minds off of the problems outside, to ease tension until the storm died in the morning. And maybe, just maybe, she'd been a bit wound up horny all vacation given their general inability to escape their friends and have some time together, leaving her willing to take any opportunity, no matter how unfortunate it was. The blizzard was a blessing, she decided, because finally she had her lips around Yu's cock, slurping on his thick length gladly while his tongue sank into her, licking eagerly at her honey. It didn't take much to get the idol dripping, and soon her toes were curling in excitement as she moaned into his loins.

Pulling up from his base, Rise started licking her way up and down the side of it, able to moan and shudder. "Oh Yu-senpai, I'm getting so wet," she teased, hand pumping his base feverishly as licked and kiss and slobbered all over his length. She liked it fast, hard, and dirty, settling for nothing else, and had dragged Yu down into her appetites with her. Her hips pushed down, pressing her slick folds tighter against his lips and wiggled against them, unable to stop moaning and laughing. Surely, this was the path toward warming up. Each path of up and down brought her tongue from his base to his tip, planting a sloppy kiss onto his head before drifting back down a different side. Her energy was infectious, Yu quickly trying to match her pace and her fire as he fondled her rear, tongue working overtime to lick every inch of her inner walls, which quivered and clenched around the strong muscle.

But she felt like being an even bigger tease, releasing his cock entirely and grabbing the backs of his thighs. She pulled his legs up, curling his lower body upward in the process, and slid forward even if it meant her pussy slipped out of the reach of his mouth. Feeling like getting a little dirty in her playfulness, she sank her head down between his legs and took a few exploratory licks down his ass, flicking her tongue against his pucker as she taunted him a little. "Mm, how long has it been since I've licked your ass, senpai?"

"Too long," Yu groaned, and in the name of not letting her have all the fun, craned his head up. His hands on her rear pulled the round cheeks apart and he pressed his face between them, planting wet kisses onto her own back entrance, the wrinkled pink hole quivering a little from the attention. Her moans were the sweetest reward, and his tongue wiggled against her hole excitedly, upping the ante and leaving her having to catch up, desperately licking in turn to try and match his enthusiasm. Knowing that for as teasing as Rise was that he could leave her having to put more into evening the odds left him smiling as he gave a playful slap to one of the cheeks.

Rise hadn't meant for it to be a dedicated rimming session, and was soon enough pushing back to get to his cock once more, but as her weight shifted, she pushed her ass back against his face, rising up a little to properly sit upright on his face. "You just keep working right there, okay?" Giggling, she came back down and took his cock madly into her mouth, now having something to prove as he rimmed her with vigour. Her pussy leaked a little, but she was content with having her sensitive butt hole tended to a little as she deepthroated him, lips smacking against his base. She knew she'd get off no matter what he did, as long as he kept his end of the bargain up.

And he did. He would have even if he wasn't serenaded by the sweet sounds of the vigorous, sloppy throatfucking she subjected herself to, the quick 'glurk' noises as she took him balls deep past her lips, her throat clinging tightly around him as saliva dripped messily from her mouth and got all over his groin. Her sloppiness was more than welcome as far as he was concerned, adoring how deceptively naughty she was. Sure, she was flirty from the word 'go' with him, but he'd never expected her to get quite so down and dirty, pushing her ass against his face as he rimmed her in turn, the trickle of quim down his chin proving that she was getting off from the anilingus just fine.

Rise's body tightened and burnt up as she felt her orgasm coming down upon her, but she didn't dare pull away, continuing to gag lovingly on his shaft as her head bobbed quickly, hands on his hips for balance as she threw herself into the act, muffled moans spilling out as she once more shivered and ground atop him. The swelling heat running across her in throbbing waves was exactly what she needed to take her mind off the disaster of getting caught in the blizzard, making it almost worth it as the pleasure run blindingly across her. She couldn't have been happier with her release as Yu's cock throbbed in her mouth, a mighty and powerful tremble that she knew always signaled the end. She pulled up, but not quick enough to keep the first gush of cum for spilling down her greedy throat, leaving her shuddering and whining as it splattered down her gullet, feeling like she'd wasted it. Thankfully, the next spurt filled her mouth to capacity, and she swallowed down what she could as the rest trickled out the corners of her smiling lips, mingling with the thick saliva she hadn't been able to swallow down to leave the slimy and sticky combination of fluids slowly running down his cock. One more rush, a little smaller than the other two, was quickly swallowed down as well, before she lifted up and finally let out all the uninhibited, sweet noises of arousal she'd been holding in.

Yu moaned into her ass, giving it a final parting slap as she pulled off of him and turned herself around. "I needed that," he groaned as his girlfriend turned around and settled atop him like he'd expected she would to begin with. She came down from his left, halfway lying on top of him, an arm lazily draped over his chest, while the other ran through his hair.

"I bet you did," she giggled, pecking his cheek as she snuggled up tightly against him, savouring the much needed warmth he had to offer. "If I knew you were going to cum that much, I wouldn't have used my mouth." She snickered, hand running down his chest a little, fingertips tapping against it on its way down, before coming back up with the same beat. "But I guess we were both a bit backed up with our friends never giving us a chance alone."

Putting an arm around her and holding her tightly against him, Yu nodded before kissing her forehead. "It would have been better if there wasn't a blizzard involved, but we did need some time to ourselves." Kisses trailed down her face, along the cute curve of her nose, before finding her lips. "So, should we just wait until help arrives?"

"What?" she asked, pulling back in mock outrage. "No senpai, we're not warm enough yet!" She slipped closer toward him, straddling his lap as her lips pushed forcefully against his. The hand in his hair tightened as she settled atop him and sank down, not surprised at all to find him still totally rigid as her quivering pussy lips enveloped his cock. Although Rise acted like the lustier one, Yu's stamina was remarkable, and he could keep up with her with ease. Her body came back down tightly against his once he was buried to the hilt inside of her, her breasts squishing against his chest as his hands wrapped around her back. "B-but this is definitely the way to get toasty, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," he groaned as she pulled up off of him, his hands gripping her back before running down, giving a bit of a firm massage as he clung to her. As much as they joked about doing this to warm up and not because they were two pent-up lovers alone for the night in abandoned cabin, warmth was indeed a factor as they made love by the fire, and he wanted to soak in as much of her body heat as he could, lips mashing madly against hers as she moved atop him. "But you'll have to go fast to get the most friction going, won't you?"

"Ooh, good point," she purred, nibbling on her boyfriend's lower lip as her hands pressed against the floor for balance and she picked up the pace. It didn't take much effort for her to get carried away, bucking quickly atop his cock, the rise and fall never sweeter; in addition to the amazing fullness of his cock buried deep inside of her clenching, sopping wet pussy, she could feel his body heat against hers, soothing away the chill around them. She never cherished the warm contact of their bare bodies as much as she did in that moment, gladly soaking it all in excitedly, savouring the way he felt just perfect against her. That was how she knew it was love, and that the lust she was positively brimming with wasn't only driven by the physical. It made opening up to him easier, let her show him the needier, dirtier side that she adored flaunting playfully before him.

Their pace was quick and hard, Yu's hips lifting off of the blankets to meet her, thrusting deep into her and shaking her to the core so that he could loosen more of those sweet, surprisingly high moans that she adored letting out into their feverish kiss. He loved the way she moaned, loved how shameless and open she was with him in such a direct and frank way, not shying away from her pleasure in the least. And the more he heard, the more he was wound up around his own arousal, unable to resist getting quicker as he watched the gorgeous face of Rise Kujikawa frozen in total lust, her eyes fiery as they looked down upon him, lips against his open wide and spilling all manner of pleasured noises.

He pushed up against her, quickly grabbing her bottom and holding onto her back as he shifted positions, keeping a steady hold on her as his legs slid beneath him for support. Knowing exactly what he was up to, Rise moaned and gasped, legs pushing against his hips as he got into a kneeling position, her body now flush against his as he found a way to better thrust into her, exerting his strength a little in the process.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out excitedly, feverishly bearing kisses down onto his jawline. With a hand on her back and another tucked under her ass, he had her steady, but her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist for extra safety as his hips started to buck, slamming forcefully upward and into her, leaving her shuddering as this new position and all of that strength made her core tremble in excitement "Fuck me, senpai!" she cried as all pretense of doing this for warmth finally left. No, this was the venting of their sexual frustrations, their tightly wound libidos finally allowed to loosen and doing so violently. His pounding thrusts into her left her gasping, head rolling back and offering her neck up to him.

He nibbled at it as he worked, thrusting hard and fast into her, desperate to feel his cock wrapped tightly in the slick warmth of her needy and quivering pussy. His feverish kisses and love bites left her writhing, and he could feel her moans rumbling in her throat through his lips, the vibrations adding an extra edge of satisfaction to the way he could make her lose all composure and just melt into a lusty, noisy wreck clinging desperately to him. She was so hot when she was gone, and the harder he fucked her, the more her arousal just seemed to drag her down. Each time she said 'senpai' was even hotter and more ragged than the last, and he adored the way her teasing became so hot and breathy, hardly feeling like she was really teasing him anymore about it, like he had turned it around and it became what she called him in the throes of passion.

Her grip tightened on his back, quickly clenching and unclenching as she lost all steadiness and decency, begging him beneath needy, desperate breaths to fuck her harder, body writhing and bucking against him as he held her up. The tightness was incredible and she was absolutely lost to the pleasures running through her. And yet all she could ask for was more, desperate and greedy, sucking down lungfuls of cold air and using them to express the paradoxical sense that she was getting more than she could handle, but that it wasn't enough. Enough for what, exactly, was beyond her, since she was only moments away from the kind of orgasm that she could only wish for on most nights, but she just knew that Yu could give her more and that she wanted it. It was gluttonous and unreasonable, and she damn well knew it, but that did little to discourage her.

But Yu tried. Oh fuck, how he tried. There was nothing he could do in the face of a ragged, pleading Rise begging with him to fuck her senseless. Every fiber of his being was devoted to the task, his hips slamming into her as hard as he could, fierce kisses running along her collarbone as he kneaded at her ass, occasionally giving it a quick and hard strike for good measure. She didn't even mean to play him, but she easily manipulated him like a fiddle to give her everything he had, because how could he not do as she asked him to? She was so hot, so gorgeous and lusty, like a goddess bouncing on his cock, and he knew no way to go for it other than to throw his everything into it.

Which thankfully, led to the most amazing payoff either could have asked for. Rise screamed as she came, aflame with need and passion as her body was put under the impact of waves of crushing sensation assailing her furiously. She soaked it all in, shivering and howling as she writhed in ecstasy atop him, lip quivering and eyes rolled back in bliss. But most importantly for Yu was the way her tight core clamped down desperately around his cock, the pulsating and dripping tightness undoing him in short order, as if her mad cries of nirvana wouldn't have done the job just fine. He grunted, flooding her with another heavy load that benefited from just how backed up he was, flooding her gripping pussy with all of the seed she could have possibly asked for.

Yu gently eased Rise down onto the blanket, giving soft kisses to her gasping and quivering girlfriend before withdrawing from her slowly. "Is that better?" he asked, shuddering as he was rather breathless as well, just better at hiding it and not nearly as gone as she was. "Are you warm enough yet?"

"No," she purred. "More." She reached for Yu's chest to stop him as he tried to sink back into her, shaking her head furiously. "Not there." She giggled, slipping onto her side and facing away from him. "I have an even warmer hole back here, senpai."

Yu stared at her in moderate surprise. "Really?" he asked. "Are you sure?" Despite having done plenty of butt related things to one another, they hadn't yet delved into full-on anal sex in their relationship, keeping it mostly for playful oral shenanigans or the occasional slip of a finger into Rise when he wanted to get a little extra frisky with her.

"I'm sure. Come on senpai, go for all three."

Once more, Yu descended upon her, unwilling to argue with the girl who was offering her gorgeous ass up for his enjoyment. He laid down on his side and gently pried her cheeks apart, exposing the already slightly slick hole he'd made out with earlier, bringing the sticky and wet tip of his cock to rest against it. She let out a cute little whine before growing still, head turned back toward him to smile as she felt him slowly sink into her, and it was everything she could have hoped it was. She adored the tightness of him inside of her pussy, but the way he gently eased into her ass and stretched her out was like nothing she'd ever felt before, making her shiver and whine as she turned her head to look forward again.

"That's perfect," she gasped as he sank his final inch into her, and his hands found other places to rest. One arm slid beneath her to grasp a breast, while the other lifted her leg up and allowed him a good position to take her from behind with. "Please senpai, make our first time doing this memorable." She knew he would, but she just had to say it, moaning as his heat pressed into her back. At her front, the crackling fire, ensuring she felt safe and at peace as her body slowly came down from the intense, breathless high of their ragged fucking only in time to feel it again.

Once he was certain she'd been loosened up a little, Yu began to thrust, steadily rocking in and out of her with shallow motions of his hips, wiggling between all the way and only most of the way as his finger rolled one of her nipples in his hand. He worked her over lovingly and with gentle patience, a far cry from what they had been doing only moments ago, but it was his first time inside of her ass and he wanted to take care of her. In fact, after the intensity of their last round, he felt this was a good way to finish things, something slow and romantic. His lips found her shoulder, and he peppered it with patient, tender kisses that showed what he had in mind, rewarded with little whines that said she was alright with going slow. They had to continue their trek in the morning anyway, so it wasn't a good idea to so totally exhaust themselves that they would sleep through to the afternoon.

Rise slid a hand between her parted legs, slowly rubbing circles along her dripping mound, purring as the tightness and steady sensation of his slow thrusts proved to be better than she was expecting. It was an odd sensation compared to the sex she was used to, but she could certainly see this becoming something regular, especially when circumstances allowed them to go harder and faster with it. Not that she didn't savour the slow way he worked her over this time, his hand on her breast holding tightly against her. She noted with a little smile that it was the breast over her heart, and as she pushed back against him, she didn't feel it was a coincidence at all. "You can go a little faster if you'd like, senpai."

A far cry from the ragged "fuck me"s that she'd been giving him moments earlier, but he took it to mean that she was comfortable with a little more, and he followed her suggestion. Deeper thrusts rocked in and out of her parted hole, hips moving a little quicker. There was a lot of wiggle room where they could be romantic while still being intense, and he wanted to fall nicely into that zone, continuing to work their bodies and the sweet friction between them so that they could warm up a little more. "How is this?" he asked, kissing up to her ear, then along her cheek. He didn't mind letting her be the one by the fire, wanting her to be as toasty as possible. He would be alright, so long as she was with him.

"Wonderful," she whined, toes curling as she rubbed her clit, her body receptive to the pleasures even when they were patient and reserved. "Please don't stop. I'm finally starting to feel 'warm'."

With a smile, Yu continued, savouring the amazing feeling of her previously virginal hole opened up by his length, clinging desperately to the side of his cock. The tightness was divine, so unlike what he had known before, and he wanted more of it. He knew she would too even before she answered his question; he was surprised someone as playfully lewd as Rise could even go as long as they had without indulging in anal sex, but now that they'd had their "special" first time with it, he suspected a lusty and needy Rise would be shoving her ass into his lap quite often. He wouldn't mind in the least.

His fingers pressed into her thigh and kneaded her breast a bit more firmly. He'd reached a good pace, now fucking her ass steadily, fast enough to be as hot and lurid as they needed, but not so quick to not be a romantic fireside lovemaking. A strange balance, but it paid off as he grunted, one final orgasm taking him, the last of his frustrated, pent up cum spreading warmly throughout her, and the sensation of having her ass cummed in was the oddest part of it all yet for Rise, who whined as she rubbed herself clear to her final orgasm as well, shuddering and gasping as the pleasure took her. It was a nice little change of pace for her, a way to come down from their high without a cold stop from a hundred down to zero, and she savoured it as he released her leg and wrapped his arms around her.

"That didn't turn out so bad," she said with a small grin. Yu pulled the blankets up over them before resuming his warm, soft embrace. They were snow snug as could be, left to do nothing but slowly ease down into sleep until the storm could break. "Maybe it was all for the best that we got stuck, actually."

"Maybe," Yu said, kissing her cheek. "But next time, I think we should go on a trip with just the two of us. Maybe when this school year is over."

"Oh! Somewhere romantic, maybe?" She smiled, pushing herself tighter back against him as she thought about the opportunities. "I'd love to go anywhere with my senpai. Just us, nobody to carry around or interrupt us, which means we can even just book one room and share a bed. Oh, that's a great idea."

They soaked in the warmth and softness of the moment, at the fact that had salvaged their night against all odds and turned it into something loving and romantic. It seemed almost impossible for them to have managed this, but they knew then that they would be alright, that things hadn't been an entire disaster, and with their libidos sated, they'd probably even be a bit more patient around their friends for the rest of the trip.

That final theory went right out the window when the door swung open and Teddie and Yosuke burst in.


End file.
